Stay the Night
by tokkaluva1408
Summary: "I want to sleep with you. I don't mean have sex. I mean sleep. Together. Under my blanket. In my bed. With my hand on your chest. And your arm around me. With the window cracked. So it's chilly and we have to cuddle closer. No talking. Just sleepy, blissfully happy,silence." Just a DannyXSam one-shot based on this quote - expect fluff ;)


**Helloooo all! First of all, I'm **_**really **_**annoyed at myself that I left it so long to publish this story, I had it for ages and wanted to finish it by 2012, buuuttt… I didn't. :/ Sorry! I only actually finished yesterday on the 17****th****, so … yes.**

**Anyway, I saw that sleeping quote a while ago and thought that it would make a really cute fanfiction, so I wrote yet another DannyXSam one-shot. I know, I know, I really should write a Tokka one soon because that **_**is **_**what my username **_**implies **_**I write about. BUT THEY'RE JUST SO HARD TO WRITE! I have a really good idea for one now but it would be multi-chapter and it would take me ages to write and then update, and I'm pretty sure some people would get quite frustrated with me…**

**Sorry! I was always ramble on in these authors note things, anyway here is the story. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

While tossing and turning in his bed, and trying to bring the blankets as close to him as he possibly could, the boy soon realized that he simply couldn't sleep. Sighing, Danny slowly stood up out of bed and shivered at how cold it was. Seeing as it was the middle of January, it was also the middle of winter, so the past few nights had been freezing – but tonight was even colder. He wondered if his parents and Jazz had been able to fall asleep, and if they had, how? Even with the number of thick blankets Danny had covering him while he lay in bed, it was still cold – in his case, _way _too cold to actually fall asleep.

He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue jumper and slid it over the white T-shirt he was wearing, as well as his blue boxers. He would have worn something warmer, but the only pants he had in his wardrobe were jeans and you couldn't really wear those to bed if you wanted to be comfortable. Despite the jumper, Danny was still freezing. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep in his bed. He looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 1:10am. Luckily tomorrow was a Saturday so he wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep in any classes tomorrow.

He had no idea what to do now. He was still shivering from the cold just standing in his room. He knew that a simple glass of water or milk wouldn't help, and getting back into bed wasn't really an option...Maybe he could go flying? Flying always helps him clear his head and become more tired so he can fall asleep easily. And it's not like it was raining or snowing outside (which was actually quite surprising considering the weather this winter).

Danny turned ghost without hesitation, turned intangible and flew off through his bedroom window. Once he was outside, he turned visible again. He slowly flew through the winter air and looked down at the houses scattered across Amity Park, seeing some of the Christmas lights some families were yet to take down from their rooves and front lawns. He always liked the way the city looked at night. So calm and peaceful, and…well, normal. – Except for his house, of course, which had a giant sign on top that read FentonWorks, but anyway.

He continued flying and looked down just at the right moment to notice a huge mansion sitting in the middle of a long street. It looked kind of odd in the location that it was in, with all the smaller houses around it. Danny smiled to himself as he looked at the house of his girlfriend. He decided to fly down to it, and he landed on the balcony which was attached to Sam's room. Peering through the window into the dark room, he couldn't see a single thing, so he went intangible and slowly walked through the window into her bedroom.

A gentle smile made its way across his face when he saw her small figure lying asleep in her bed. He walked closer and saw how she was holding all her blankets close to her, desperate to stay warm on this harsh cold night. A few of her raven locks of hair had carelessly fallen across her pale face in her sleep. Her perfect lips that Danny had kissed with his own so many times were slightly chapped, and her face was pressed slightly into her pillow, obviously another way that she was trying to stay warm. Danny gently used his thumb to brush away a stray lock of hair that lay across her peaceful face, admiring how perfect she looked curled up in bed. He stood there for a minute or two, gently stroking her hair and smiling to himself.

Soon he sighed to himself and decided that he had better get back to his house and try to sleep before he started thinking of how cold it was again. He moved his hand away from Sam's face and began tiptoeing back towards the window.

"Leaving so soon?" asked a voice from behind him. Danny Phantom turned around slowly to face the source of the voice and saw Sam, still lying in bed on her side, but with her eyes open and looking directly at him. Danny smiled and asked her, "Were you awake the whole time?"

"Yes." She replied with a smirk. Danny laughed to himself before walking towards Sam's bed and sitting on the side of it. Sam unwrapped herself from the blankets and also sat up. "Man, it's really cold." She stated with a slight shiver.

"Yeah," Danny agreed with his eyes still on her. The moon was now right and outside Sam's windows and was in the perfect position as its light was shining right on Sam, making Danny admire her even more. She looked beautiful even at 1:30 in the morning when she had just woken up.

"So…did you come here just so that you could feel my hair?" she asked Danny with a smirk. He had to laugh at that one – I mean, it'd be pretty weird hearing someone come into your room at one in the morning, stroke your hair for a minute and then leave.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied, still with a smile on his face. Sam nodded her head and looked out the window for a second, only to see the full moon was right outside her window. Whenever she saw a full moon now, she thought of Danny, and how on the day that he saved the world the two of them flew off together towards the moon. Danny had said that no matter what happened in the future, he always wanted her to be there to share it with him. She had felt the exact same way, and to be honest she couldn't have put it any better than that.

"So stroking my hair helps you falls asleep?" she asked finally.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm a weird guy for stroking your hair at two in the morning, can we get over that now?" he asked her. Sam laughed at him and looked up at him to see that – at some point during their conversation – he had moved closer to her. He was still in his ghost form, with his bright white hair and glowing, green eyes. The same eyes which were, at the moment, staring right into hers. His hand inched towards hers and he intertwined his finger with hers, while still looking at her and smiling.

"I love you." He said to her. "You know that, right?" Sam squeezed his hand gently and smiled genuinely at him. She remembered when he first told her that – it had been three months exactly since they had first started dating – Danny had bought her on a date on the hill that overlooked Amity Park, and told her that he loved her.

"Of course I do." She smiled. Danny leaned forward slowly and placed his lips onto hers. It was warm, and loving, and one that neither of them wanted to end for a while. The edges of Danny's lips turned upwards into a smile as he scooted closer to her and placed one of his hands on her cheek. Sam moved her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, and ending up wrapping both her arms around his neck.

The kiss ended after a few minutes as both of the two teens pulled away slowly with small smiles on their faces. They must have stayed there for a while, just looking at each other, because time seemed to go by quickly. Danny glanced at the clock on the bedside table and then looked back at Sam. "I should…probably get going." He said – as much as he hated the fact, he knew he would have to leave eventually, and it _was _almost two in the morning now.

"Yeah…" Sam said slowly. She smiled softly, as she too didn't want him to have to leave. Danny then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight." He smiled as he pulled away. Then he looked as if he suddenly remembered something and said, "I mean, good _morning_."

Sam laughed slightly. "Morning." She smiled back at him. Danny stood up and began walking over to the large window at the other side of her room. Sam chewed her bottom lip and suddenly blurted out,

"Hey, did you…want to stay here tonight?" Danny turned around and raised his eyebrows slightly with a flirty kind of smirk. "No! I don't mean anything like that." She rolled her eyes at the ghost standing in her room. Of course Danny would think of it that way. "I mean…I mean, it's cold outside, and I don't really want you to leave anyway, so..." Danny laughed a little at Sam's attempt of asking him to stay.

"Uh…" he looked behind him out the window and saw tiny white flakes of snow beginning to fall from the sky, and looked back at Sam and replied, "Sure." While walking back towards Sam's bed he turned back into his human form, and back into his shirt and boxers, which made him shiver since he had forgotten how cold it really was. He hopped under the covers of Sam's bed and lay there with her, the two of them facing each other.

Lifting up his hand to twirl a strand of her hair with his finger, he asked, "Your parents aren't going to come in here in the morning and get the wrong idea, are they?"

"Nope, they're away on a business trip. Like usual."

"Good, I don't need to get threatened with _another _restraining order."

"Yeah, my parents can be a little overboard sometimes…"

"What, your parents? No way!" he replied sarcastically with a smile. She laughed slightly as Danny continued playing with her hair. It was nice, having Danny lay here with her, knowing that he wouldn't have to leave soon, that they wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing him there, that now with Danny here the night wouldn't be as cold or restless.

Danny bought his hand down from her hair and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. Sam moved closer to him and moving her hands up in front of her resting them on Danny's chest. She felt Danny's warm lips softly press against her forehead, as he murmured "Good morning," to her. She could tell from his voice that he smiling since he had remembered to say _morning _instead of _night _this time.

"Morning." She whispered back. The two of them closed their eyes and cuddled closer, keeping each other warm on this freezing night in Amity Park. And they just lay there for the rest of the night – there was no talking, just sleepy, blissfully happy silence. And it was perfect.

* * *

**Huh? Huh? *raises eyebrows* how was it? Sorry, it is really short and it's probably **_**really **_**OOC, but to be fair I haven't seen an actual episode of DP for FOREVER so go easy on me! Please R & R – I love reviews ;) **


End file.
